Never Gonna Be Alone
by Remi Keagan
Summary: Kathryn is injured and Chakotay doesn't leave her alone.


**Never Gonna Be Alone**

**By Remi**

_Disclaimer:_ _Star Trek: Voyager™©_ and related properties are Registered Trademarks of CBS Studios. No copyright infringement intended.

**********

Kathryn moaned as she slowly gained consciousness. Her mouth was parched as she licked her dry lips. A flash of pain ripped through her head as she tried to fight the darkness that still enveloped her vision. Kathryn was disoriented as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She reached a hand up to her face and felt the pressure bandage that was over her eyes. She felt the shuttle abruptly list starboard causing her to wince in pain from the sudden movement as she heard B'Elanna shout from the con.

"Oh come on! I don't have time for this," she shouted then pounded her fist on the control panel.

Kathryn swallowed hard and gripped the side of the bunk as she searched her memory for what happened.

**3 Hours Earlier – **

Chakotay, Tuvok, and Kathryn walked down the corridor towards the shuttlebay. Tuvok handed her a PADD.

"Here is the projected fuel consumption report that you asked for, Captain."

"Thank you Tuvok."

"Hoping to impress the Praelette?" Chakotay chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I hoping to talk to Praelette Lantia after his speech at the symposium, with any luck his developments in warp engines will be something we can use."

"Then be sure to use that crooked grin of yours and you should have no problem getting him to agree to meet with you."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at Chakotay as she stopped in front of the shuttlebay doors. "Chakotay remember to check in on Icheb and see if he needs any assistance with is project."

"I will."

"I'll see you in two days. You're in command until then Chakotay." She walked into the shuttlebay, "See that he doesn't put his feet up on my desk Tuvok." She threw over her shoulder as the doors closed.

Chakotay turned to Tuvok after the doors were closed, "So Tuvok will you be joining the poker game tonight?"

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. "I think not, Commander.

******

B'Elanna and Kathryn were half way to Doradous for the warp engine symposium when sensors detected a class 4 ion storm bearing down on them.

"Captain its gaining speed."

Kathryn was pushing the shuttle engines as far as they would go in an attempt to out run the storm. The shuttle started to shake as the storm front approached.

"There!" B'Elanna shouted, "a moon at eight five six mark three zero nine."

Kathryn studied her console, "I see it." She stated while adjusting their course. Kathryn furrowed her brow as she studied their position between the storm and the moon. They weren't going to make it no matter how hard she pushed the engines. "Damn," she whispered.

It was a matter of minutes before the shuttle was engulfed by the ion storm. B'Elanna's fingers flew over the control panel in an attempt to keep the engines running as Kathryn struggled with the conn. controls to keep the shuttle heading towards the moon. There was a sudden frantic beeping from B'Elanna's console.

"Captain there's an EM charge building up in your-" B'Elanna's warning was cut short when the conn. suddenly exploded catching Kathryn full in the face and sending her flying out of her seat on to the floor. B'Elanna didn't have time to check on the condition of Kathryn as she was too busy trying to keep any other parts of the shuttle from exploding.

Five minutes later the storm had passed, and B'Elanna was able to attend to Kathryn. She grabbed a med kit from behind her seat and kneeled down next to Kathryn. She took a tricorder out and started scanning her. Kathryn had severe burns to her face and hands from the explosion. "Ghy'cha'." B'Elanna softly swore as she read the reading on the tricorder, Kathryn's facial injuries were more serious then her basic medical knowledge. She quickly healed the burns on Kathryn's hands with the dermal regenerator and then grabbed a pressure bandage and carefully wrapped it around Kathryn's eyes to protect them until they got back to Voyager where the Doctor would have to tend to them. B'Elanna just finished up with the bandage when the shuttle suddenly went dark.

B'Elanna felt her way to the side compartment and grabbed a wrist beacon and strapped it to her wrist. She turned it on and went back to the control panels. Tapping the dark panel she got no response. "QI'yaH." She swore and then crawled under the console. It didn't take her long to get power back up and running in the shuttle, but the engines where another story. She quickly finished checking on Kathryn who was still unconscious. Her vitals were stable, so B'Elanna decided that it would be less painful if she let her regain consciousness on her own then to try and wake her. Besides with the damage to Kathryn's eyes she wouldn't be of much help with the repairs anyway.

The storm had done significantly more damage then B'Elanna had first thought. They were running on emergency power, communication was down, transporters were out, and she was currently working on getting impulse power to the engines so they could limp back to Voyager. She had just succeeded in getting one of the engines up and running, but the other one, however, was not cooperating making B'Elanna yell at it as she slammed her fist down on the control panel. She heard Kathryn moan in pain and spun around to see that Kathryn was trying to sit up. B'Elanna shot up out of her seat and rushed over to Kathryn's side.

B'Elanna put her hand on Kathryn's elbow and helped her to sit up. "Ease now, there you go." She took a seat next to Kathryn "How are you feeling?"

"A bit woozy, but it's passing. Status report."

B'Elanna filled her in on the damage they had sustained from the ion storm. "…..I hope to have the other engine up soon." B'Elanna watched as Kathryn carefully put her fingers to her temple and pressed down. "Let me get you something for your headache." B'Elanna got up and grabbed a hypospray out of the med kit and loaded it with an analgesic. After B'Elanna administered the pain killer Kathryn sagged against the bulk head and sighed.

"How long before you think we will make it back to Voyager, B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna took a deep breath. "About 8 hours."

******

"Commander I'm detecting a vessel 900 hundred thousand kilometers off the port bow." Lt. Kim stated.

"Its running on impulse power, no weapons, nor am I detecting any shields." Tuvok interjected.

"I'm picking up two life signs aboard." Harry added.

Chakotay's head snapped up from looking at the PADD he was reading. "On screen."

"It's the Drake," Tom shouted.

"Their comm. system is down. I'm unable to raise them." Harry replied.

"Commander, the Drake's engines are loosing power." Tuvok reported.

Chakotay stood up and walked toward view screen. "Tuvok, as soon as we are in range tractor the shuttle in. Tom, notify the Doctor that he may have in coming casualties. Harry, beam the away team straight to sickbay."

A chorus of 'aye sir' was heard as Chakotay walked to the turbolift. He handed the bridge over to Tuvok as he entered the lift and called for deck 5.

When Chakotay entered the sickbay he saw Kathryn sitting on the surgical bio-bed with her back to him and the Doctor standing in front of her. As he started to round the bed he saw the Doctor adjusting the settings on a visor that covered Kathryn's face from her eyebrows to her cheekbones and stopped in his tracks. He took in Kathryn's calm stature. As his eyes sweep down her form he noticed her fingers were gripping the edge of the biobed. He reached up and placed his hand on her arm.

Kathryn reached up and touched the broad metallic rim of the visor. She wished she could see the doctor's face. She had felt a moment of panic that surged through her when he told her that her optic nerves were seriously injured. She was still a bit tense as she felt the Doctor attach the visor and adjust it. She couldn't help but move her head to her side when she felt a strong hand grab a hold of her arm.

"Please you must sit still Captain until I can finish."

Kathryn reached up towards the hand on her arm. She relaxed when she felt Chakotay's strong grip squeeze her hand.

The Doctor finished his adjustments and stood back. "Captain when the shuttle conn exploded your optic nerves were severely damaged by the flare. I have done all I can, the visor will complete the rest of the healing process."

"When will it come off?" Chakotay asked, squeezing Kathryn's hand again.

"In two weeks." The Doctor stated.

"Can I go back to my quarters, Doctor?" Kathryn interjected.

"I don't see why not."

"I"ll walk you back to your quarters."

"Thank you Chakotay." Kathryn got off the bio-bed. Chakotay was still holding her hand and he placed it on the crook of his elbow. Kathryn brought her other hand up to grip his elbow as she was still a bit disoriented from being cloaked in total darkness. Chakotay patted her hands.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and he led her out of sickbay.

******

Kathryn settled into the chair and put her feet up on the ottoman.

"Would you like some coffee?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes thank you."

As he returned with the coffee, he watched Kathryn sigh and sink down further into the chair. He reached out and took a hold of her hand and placed the mug in it. "Here you go." She took the drink and thanked him, but when she didn't drink it Chakotay became concerned. "Kathryn, are you alright?"

Kathryn could hear the concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm just tired."

Chakotay got up from his place on the sofa. "I'll let you get some sleep then. Is there any thing you need before I go?"

Kathryn gave him a small grin. "If you wouldn't mind setting out some sleepwear for me that would be great."

Chakotay chuckled. "Of course I don't mind. After all we wouldn't want the crew to see you in miss-matched pajamas during a Red Alert."

Kathryn shook head. "You know me too well, my friend. My night clothes are in the top right drawer of the bureau."

Chakotay reached down and patted her shoulder. "I'll be right back." Chakotay entered her sleeping quarters, went over to bureau, and opened the top right side drawer. Looking at the drawer full of clothes he scratched his head. "Kathryn?"

"_The lavender ones, please."_ She called back to him.

Chakotay started thumbing through the pile when he caught sight of something very familiar. He carefully pulled the fabric out of the drawer and held it up. He jaw gaped open, it was his cream and salmon striped shirt. _What the hell!_ He thought he hadn't seen this shirt since, since….New Earth. He looked over his shoulder at Kathryn sitting in the living area and shook his head. His heart gave a small flutter as he pictured Kathryn wearing his shirt to bed. He carefully folded the garment and placed it back in the drawer then found the lavender pajamas, pulled them from the pile closing the drawer and placing them on the foot of the bed.

Kathryn heard Chakotay walk back into the room. "Did you find them?"

Chakotay was smiling like a cat that swallowed the canary. "Oh Yes, I found them," he struggled to keep the smirk out of his voice, "I put them on the foot of your bed."

"Thank you." Kathryn tried to suppress a yawn but failed. "I think that damn hologram slipped me a sedative."

"Come on I'll walk you to the bedroom before you fall asleep in the chair." Chakotay chuckled.

"I wasn't at all tired when I left Sickbay." Kathryn rose from the chair, but as she straightened up the room suddenly started spinning. Her hands flailed for the arm of chair to catch herself.

Chakotay saw Kathryn waver and grabbed her by the waist before her legs gave out and she collapsed against his chest. "Kathryn!"

"Vertigo, give me a minute." She continued to lean against his chest taking deep calming breaths.

Chakotay held on to her with on hand as he rubbed his other hand slowly up and down her back. "The Doctor said this might happen until you got use to the visor."

"Uh huh," she panted as the room spun again making her stomach tighten with nausea. As her stomach convulsed again, Kathryn pushed away from Chakotay, "I'm going to sick."

Chakotay quickly sat her back down in the chair and put her head between her knees. "Do you want me to call the Doctor?"

"No," she gasped. "It's easing up now." She slowly sat up straight. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I just stood up to quickly is all."

Chakotay took a hold of her elbow as she slowly stood back up. "Well?"

A slight smile spread across her face. "Your shoes are safe, no vertigo this time."

"That's a relief to my shoes." He put her hand on his elbow and slowly walked her into the bedroom. He maneuvered her to the end of the bed and sat her down next to where he placed her pajamas. "Now do you need any help or can you take things from here?"

"I can manage from here, thank you."

"Alright then I'll just turn down your bed for you then."

"Chakotay you don't have to do that."

"Kathryn you would do the same for me, right?"

Kathryn knew he had her there. "You're right I would." She heard the sheets rustle as she took of her boots and socks.

After Chakotay turned the sheets down on the bed he walked back to where Kathryn was and picked her boots up off the floor. "Where do you want me to put your boots?"

"Chakotay," she protested.

"Hey, I don't want you tripping over these when you get up. So where do you want me to put them?"

Kathryn sighed. The sedative was making her too tired to argue. "On the other side of the chase lounge near the bathroom door, please."

Chakotay placed the boots where she instructed and then stood back in front of Kathryn. "I'll be right out side if you need anything else, okay?"

As soon as she heard the door close she removed her uniform and placed in on the chase lounge, and then slipped into her pajamas. She was just finishing buttoning up the top when she heard Chakotay knock on the door. "Come in." She heard the door slide open and Chakotay walk in. "I suppose you won't be happy until you tuck me in?" she quipped.

"As a matter of fact, no." he chuckled.

Kathryn shook her head and felt her way up the side of the bed and then slid under the covers. "There are you happy now?"

Chakotay adjusted the covers and then kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, now I'm happy. Good night Kathryn."

Kathryn covered her mouth as she yawned. "Good night Chakotay, and thank you." She was asleep before he could leave the bed room.

******

"_Captain, a level four ion storm is closing aft at forty thousand kph!"_

"_I see that B'Elanna, can you give me more power from the engines?"_

"_I'm working on it."_

"_We're less then a million kilometers from the storm._

"_I need more power, B'Elanna."_

"_I've given you all the power I can, Captain. It's gaining speed."_

"_I can't keep ahead of this thing."_

"_Captain the leading edge is approaching."_

"_Damn."_

_Kathryn watched as the console erupted in a ball of fire. She screamed as a flaming piece of the console hurled towards her face.._

Kathryn shot up in bed screaming and clawing at her face.

Chakotay jerked awake on the couch when he heard Kathryn scream. He leaped off the couch and ran into her bedroom. He saw her sitting up in bed digging at the visor.

"Get it off, get it off!" She screamed as she pulled at the visor.

Chakotay darted at her and grabbed her hands to keep her from doing any further damage to herself. "Kathryn stop."

"It's burning, get it off!" She yelled as she continued to thrash about.

Chakotay struggled to keep a hold of Kathryn's hands. "Stop!.....Kathryn….. you're going to hurt yourself."

Kathryn suddenly stopped and fell back on the bed breathing hard. Chakotay sat on the edge of the bed holding her wrists. He slowly let go of her wrists. As soon as her wrists were free she covered her face with her hands and mumbled something.

Chakotay leaned in closer to her. "I didn't hear you. What did you say?" When she didn't answer he lay down next to her and started stroking her hair. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" He continued to stroke her hair. "Kathryn, talk to me….please."

She lowered her hands. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. "Yes."

"Was it the explosion?"

She nodded her head. "The…the console burst into flames and piece of it hit me in the face."

Chakotay kept his voice calm and even. "Your console did explode but not into flames. You were never hit by a piece of it Kathryn."

"I know," she gulped.

They laid there quietly for a while until her breathing returned to normal. Chakotay had thought she had fallen back to sleep when she suddenly spoke. "Chakotay?"

"Yes."

"How did you get in here so quick?"

He quietly chuckled. "Well after you got dizzy I decided to sleep on the couch in case you woke up and needed something."

She turned on her side and placed her hand on his chest. "You know you didn't have to do that I was okay here myself."

"Kathryn how many times do I have to tell you that you are not alone and that I will always be here for you, just like you are always there for me?"

She couldn't argue with his logic. If their positions had been reversed she would have done just what he had done. "I'm sorry, and thank you."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Good girl. Now let's get some sleep." He started to get up when Kathryn grabbed at his arm.

"Chakotay would," she took a deep breath and let it out. "Would you hold me until I fall back to sleep?"

His face broke out into a wide grin. "Of course I will." He lay back down next to her. "Here lift your head." Kathryn did as he asked and he slipped his arm under her head. She instantly snuggled into side placing her head on his shoulder. "Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very much thank you. Good night Chakotay and thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome Kathryn, and after your visor comes off and I can see your beautiful blue eyes again we'll talk about my shirt that's in your nightgown drawer."

- Fin -


End file.
